chadscension_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xhekial Regalt
Who is Xhekial? Xhekial Regalt is a human son of a military general. His abilities in combat excel in sword and shield combat, hand to hand combat, and shadow magic. He knows very small bits of healing magic and revolves around creating physical objects from shadows around him. What can Xhekial do? Through studying different schools of magic, he has created his own form of spells by altering the properties. His most common uses are to create his weapons or to cast defensive/offensive spells. With his magic, Xhekial can create phantoms. Phantoms are small creatures that require small output of mana and act as temporary familiars. He can see, hear, and move these phantoms for 1 hour until dispelled. Xhekial's physical combat revolves around a longsword and shield. His combat is very quick fast paced and involves rushing his opponent to have the upper hand. He can conjure his own two weapons known as Markoth and Crescent. Xhekial's hand to hand combat is also a mix of jujitsu martial arts and both boxing and kick boxing. Xhekial can use surrounding shadows to cast alternative versions of spells. He can create a protective dome, send chains to wrap around his opponent and extensive limbs. Background and History When Xhekial was born, his mother died after. His father, a military general, blamed his son for her death. Xhekial was mostly cared for by his aunt, Irene. After living a casual life, his father had signed him off to go to Lycan's Den, a military camp, at the age of 9. After being sent, Xhekial attempted to be friends with everyone around him. His kindness to others was considered a problem and with 2 years of being beaten up and thrown around, Xhekial had understood he couldn't be nice. After being thrown out of Lycan's Den for too many problems, his father sent him to more military academies and camps. Xhekial had soon begun to hate his father from then on. He stayed solemn, alone, and very prestigious of his noble blood to make others do everything for him when he could. At the age of 15, he had the idea to learn magic after seeing other students. Xhekial decided to sneak into a teachers library and acquire books on the schools of magic. At the age of 16, he had combined his knowledge of Transmutation, Evocation, Enchantment, and Conjuration to manipulate the shadows around him. Entering Chadscension... Xhekial's 10 years of training easily brought him in past a mere recommendation list. His attitude was beyond the roof of arrogant and snobby. Upon introducing himself to the school, Xhekial had earned the name "Headass Regalt" by the headmaster and Eragon Drimare. With time being alone, he had decided to mess with other students by making them attack rather large Phantoms in order to see their abilities. After being scolded by Professor Leon and Ms. Shivara, he kept away from others. As time passed... As Xhekial was talking to Noel and Itzal, he had decided to head to see what was happening at the training grounds. Seeing Abnus, Eragon, Hellhound, and Leon all together, he felt that a settlement of dispute was best in the form of sparring.